Mona (The Last Halloween)
Summary Mona is the main protagonist of The Last Halloween, a webcomic written by Abby Howard. She was left alone by her father on Halloween when monsters began invading the world and mass-murdering the entire human population. Coming across a group of monsters who were digging up a corpse, she was thrusted into a quest to recover the last living relative of the Phagocyte, a being who maintains the barrier between the Shadow and Real Worlds. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C physically. At least 9-B, likely High 8-C, possibly much higher with her scythe | 9-B Name: Mona Origin: The Last Halloween Gender: Female Age: Unknown, under 12 Classification: Human, Monster-Slayer | Monster, Beast Powers and Abilities: None notable, She has limited Telekinesis with her scythe (Can somewhat control where it goes), and can recall it back to herself), Her scythe can home in on targets, as well as kill Immortals and Negate Regeneration (Up to High-Mid) after she attached The Doll's arm to it | Superhuman Strength and Durability, Large Size (Type 0), Can travel between the Shadow World and the Real World Attack Potency: Below Average Human level physically (She's a kid who isn't particularly strong), At least Wall level, likely Large Building level, possibly much higher with her Scythe (It can casually bisect, behead, and slice apart monsters far larger than herself. After attaching The Doll's arm to it, it sliced Ba'al and his comrades apart, who were claimed to be 'high ranking' amongst monsters who can tower over skyscrapers and cause torrential rains) | Wall level (Can casually rip off human heads with its bare hands. It can grapple with and kill monsters of comparable size) Speed: Below Average (Is physically a kid), Athletic Human attack speed with her Scythe (It could hit some monsters before they could react) | Athletic Human (Can run over large distances relatively quickly. Grappled with monsters who could react to Mona's Scythe) Lifting Strength: Below Average | Superhuman (Through size. It can also easily lift and throw beings of comparable size) Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Wall Class Durability: Below Average Human level (Isn't any more durable than a child her age) | Wall level (Can take hits from monsters of comparable strength. Also, through sheer size) Stamina: Below Average (Although using her scythe doesn't particularly tire her out) | High (Monsters don't tire or require sustenance in the same way humans do) Range: Extended Melee Range with her Scythe, tens of meters when thrown | Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Her Scythe | None notable Intelligence: Below Average (Isn't much more intelligent than an average child, although by the end of Part 1 she's at least knowledgeable about the world of monsters and how it functions, as well as using her scythe) | Animalistic (Although it is intelligent enough to understand human speech and directions) Weaknesses: Due to being a kid, she's much more susceptible to taking damage than an average person | Its life is tied with Mona's, meaning that if she dies, it dies with her Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Enchanted Scythe: A weapon gifted to her through Dr. Fugue's magical closet. It's an incredibly strong weapon, allowing Mona to slice through monsters with ease despite her weak physique, and can be thrown as a projectile that Mona can redirect or call back to herself. After the death of The Doll, Mona attached an arm of the immortal monster to the weapon, allowing it to kill other immortal monsters such as Ba'al. Key: Mona | Mona's Monster Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Scythe Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:The Last Halloween Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8